thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny Jr. (RR)
Kenny Jr. 'or more commonly refereed to as '''Duck '''is a '''Main Character '''who appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1.' He is a former elementary school student who was returning to Florida from Tennessee after he and his parents, Kenny and Katjaa, visited his mom's sister. They were at a gas station around the beginning of the apocalypse when a walker almost killed Duck but he was saved by Kenny. He and his parents later met up with Lee, Clementine, and others. History Pre-Apocalypse (Fort Lauderdale, Florida) Very little is known about Duck's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he is from Fort Lauderdale, Florida and went to school, and that his father, Kenny, considers him and Duck's mother, Katjaa, his main priorities. He was allergic to bees, was never fussy about what he'd eat, and did not enjoy using forks. He was traveling with his parents from Memphis, Tennessee after visiting his aunt during spring break when the apocalypse started. While parked at a gas station, Duck was grabbed by an unknown man, causing his father to savagely beat the stranger. as the group fled. Post-Apocalypse A little after the gas station incident and before the events of "A New Day", Duck and his parents took temporary shelter at Hershel Greene's farm around the same time Lee Everett, Clementine, and Chet came to the farm. [[A New Day (RR)|''A New Day'' ]] Duck will appear in this episode. [[Starved For Help (RR)|''Starved For Help'' ]] Duck will appear in this episode. [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|''Long Road Ahead'' ]] Duck will appear in this episode. Death (Long Road Ahead) Killed By: * Donny Jackson (Caused) * A walker In the middle of night as Lilly is keeping watch, Donny is seen in the shadows bringing a lone walker into the motel and later placing in Duck's room as he flees the scene. Inside his room, Duck is bitten several times by the walker before Lee Everett eventually arrives and kills the walker as his parents, Kenny and Katjaa, among others arrive on scene in shock as Duck is seen bleeding out. * Lee Everett (Out of Mercy, Before reanimation, Determinant) * Kenny (Out of Mercy, Before reanimation, Determinant) * Katjaa (Out of Mercy, Before reanimation, Determinant) Hours pass by as the sun begins to rise as Katjaa has kept Duck alive by pathching him up, however he is already too far gone as he has begin to show signs of the infection. Kenny and Katjaa comfort him for hours as they sit in his room as the others including Lee watching in sadness. Duck eventually passes away from the infection leaving either Lee, Kenny, or Katjaa to shoot him to prevent him from coming back as a walker. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Kenny "Duck" Jr. has killed: * Shawn Greene (Accidental, Caused) Appearances Kenny "Duck" Jr. appears in the following episodes: Season 1 * A New Day * Starved For Help * Long Road Ahead Trivia * TBA